The Haunted Mansion (The Animated Movie)
The Haunted Mansion or "The Haunted House" is a 2015 computer animated fantasy/horror/musical film produced by Disney and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It based on the uber-popular The Ghost Hosts franchise starring Corey Burton as the title character. Plot 'In the Mansion' *One night along time ago... a boy named Zeke Holloway live the place called the Haunted Mansion from Doom Buggies. He with his parent named Horace Fusslebottom like Zeke's Uncle and a dog named Boney. So, Zeke was going to the attic 3th floor to see outside the window into the graveyard. Just then, he was surprised the ghostly princess bride named Constance Hatchaway. She is a good and talk to Zeke and all about it when grow up very soon. 'One Night Mouths Later' *Just then one night mouths later, Constance is grown up and she's going to the graveyard to meet the ghostly friends. That moments the three of them the good guys heroes the ghosts names Erza the Skeleton, Phineas the Travler and Gus the Prisoner. They saw her with she looking so lovely of the bride after all. Back to inside the Mansion, a misty crystal ball named Madame Leota, she was a talking about the magic ghost spirits. When, Constance came inside the Mansion, she tells Madame Leota good news and all about it the perfect things. Moments later, Zeke Holloway is grow up today, and then he tells them to know about it a good meeting. 'The Thomas Family' *Ond day at the Louisian, The five black African American Thomas family name's Marc with wife Tara, they have two sons Nick, Danny and one daugther Janet. The three little children are going off to the Haunted Mansion of Doom Buggies for Halloween fall vacations. Artworks 'Characters' KDA_Madame_Leota.jpg|Madame Leota KDA_Constance_Hatchaway.jpg|Constance Hatchaway KDA_Ezra_the_Skeleton.jpg|Ezra the Skeleton KDA_Phineas_the_Traveler.jpg|Phineas the Traveler KDA_Gus_the_Prisoner.jpg|Gus the Prisoner KDA_The_Singing_Busts.jpg|The Singing Busts Marc_Tara_Thomas_THM.jpg|Marc and Tara Thomas like Nick, Janet and Danny's Dad and Mom The_Thomas_Children's_Normal_Outfits.jpg|Nick, Janet and Danny Thomas is wearing the Outfits Normal The_Thomas_Children's_Doom_Buggies_Outfits.jpg|Nick, Janet and Danny is wearing the Doom Buggies Outfits Hitchhiking_Ghosts_(transparent).png|The Hitchhiking Ghosts: Ezra, Phineas and Gus Characters *'Ghost Hosts' - He is the hosts voice of spirits talk about the story of the mysterious mansion. Corey Burton provided the Ghost Hosts. *'Madame Leota' - She was a good misty ghost the crystal ball. Susanne Blakeslee provided the voice of Madame Leota. *'Constance Hatchaway' - She a good lovely beautiful ghostly princess of the bride. Kat Cressida provided the voice of Constance Hatchaway. *'Ezra the Skeleton' - He's a good ghost heroes skeleton, with one of the middle. Tom Kenny provided the voice of Ezra the Skeleton. *'Phineas the Traveler' - He's a good ghost heroes traveler, with one of the left. Mauire LaMarche provided the voice of Phineas the Traveler. *'Gus the Prisoner' - He's a good ghost heroes prisoner, with one of the right. Dee Bradley Baker provided the voice of Gus the Prisoner. *'The Singing Busts' - *'Master William Gracey' - *'Hatbox Ghost' - He's the evil ghost boss. Christopher Lloyd provided the voice of Hatbox Ghost. *'Pop-Up Ghosts' - The four of them bad guys ghosts in the tombstone. The Pop-Up Ghosts past scared to Nick, Janet and Danny escaped and runs into the Graveyard. *'Horace Fusslebottom' - Zeke's Uncle. He's so brave and make believe. Seth MacFarlane provided the voice of Horace Fusslebottom. *'Zeke Holloway' - Nicknamed Zeke. He is an unmarried dreamer who pursued to become a writer. Dee Bradley Baker provided the voice of Zeke Holloway. *'Emma Hudson' - Zeke's close interested. She is an married dreamer inside the mansion and very helpful. Dina Waters provided the voice of Emma Hudson. *'Little Leota' - She is known as the Ghostess is one of the ghosts haunting the Haunted Mansion. Cree Summer provided the voice of Little Leota. *'Little Leon' - He is know as the Ghosted is one of the ghosts haunting the Haunted Mansion. Eiljah Kelley provided the voice of Little Leon. *'Marc Thomas' - Nick, Janet and Danny's Dad. Cuba Gooding Jr. provided the voice of Marc Thomas. *'Tara Thomas' - Nick, Janet and Danny's Mom. Beyoncé Knowles provided the voice of Tara Thomas. *'Nick Thomas' - He is 10 year old, the younger boy was good to be brave. Jaleel White porvided the voice of Nick Thomas. *'Janet Thomas' - She is sweet 9 year old, the youngest girl is pretty good to be very imagination. Kyla Pratt provided the voice of Janet Thomas. *'Danny Thomas' - He is 7 year old, the little boy was good and he's very kindness and make believe. Jaden Betts provided the voice of Danny Thomas. *'Atticus Thorn' - The main antagonist. Death by Beacon's light. Seeks to destroy everything and contains supernatural powers of which he uses to turn each room in the mansion into dark supernatural puzzles in which Zeke can undo by turning on the lights. Songs *'In The Mansion (Opening)' - Song by: The Hitchiking Ghosts. *'A Ghostly Night' - Song by: Constance Hatchaway, Madame Leota and Ghosts Chorus. *'The Ghosts Walk Tonight' - Song by: The Hitchiking Ghosts, Constance Hatchaway, Madame Leota and The Singing Busts. *'Spooky' - Song by: Zeke Holloway and Emma Hudson. *'Ghosties' - Song by: Madame Leota and Constance Hatchaway. *'Spooky of Harmony' - Song by: Nick, Janet and Danny. *'If You're A Ghosts' - Song by: The Hitchiking Ghosts and The Singing Busts. *'Ghosts Rider' - Song by: Nick, Janet, Danny, Ghosts Chorus, Feat. Little Leon and Little Leota. *'The Mostly Ghostly Rag' - Song by: The Singing Busts. *'One More Night' - Song by: Nick, Janet and Danny. *'A Ghost of Evil Spirits (Final Battle)' - Song by: Hatbox Ghost. *'Grim Grinning Ghosts (Special Stage)' - Song by: The Hitchiking Ghosts, Constance Hatchaway, Madame Leota, The Singing Busts, Ghosts Chorus. *'Flying Without Wings (Happy Ending)' - Song by: Nick, Janet, Danny and Feat. Ghosts Chorus. Story A story of the mysterious mansion. They're many all the 999 Happy Haunts a friendly ghosts into the darkness mansion. There are great new spooky songs. And don't miss watch the Disneyland animated movie The Haunted Mansion this fall 2015!!! Transcript The Haunted Mansion (The Animated Movie) Transcript. Voice Cast *'Corey Burton' as Ghost Hosts and Atticus Thorn *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Madame Leota *'Kat Cressida' as Constance Hatchaway *'Tom Kenny' as Ezra the Skeleton *'Mauire LaMarche' as Phineas the Traveler *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Gus the Prisoner and Zeke Holloway *'Dina Waters' as Emma Hudson *'Seth MacFarlane' as Horace Fusslebottom *'Jeff Bennett' as Master William Gracey *'The Banks' as The Singing Busts *'Eiljah Kelley' as Little Leon *'Cree Summer' as Little Leota *'Tara Strong' as Raven the Crow *'Danny Glover' as Grandpa Lionel Thomas *'Whoopi Goldberg' as Grandma Maggie Thomas *'Cuba Gooding Jr.' as Marc Thomas *'Beyoncé Knowles' as Tara Thomas *'Jaleel White' as Nick Thomas *'Kyla Pratt' as Janet Thomas *'Jaden Betts' as Danny Thomas *'Christopher Lloyd' as Hatbox Ghost Category:Movies Category:Theme parks Category:Halloween Movies Category:Halloween Special Movies Category:Disneyland Park Movies Category:Theatrical Movies Category:Disney Theatrical Films